Die Quiz Show
Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Der Boden unter mir war.. Hart. Kalt. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, mein Kopf pochend, stellte ich fest, dass ich mich in einem Käfig befand, dazu auch noch völlig entblöst. Panisch stöhnte ich laut auf. Mein Herz drohte, mir aus der Brust zu springen. Ich versuchte, am Schloss zu rütteln, als würde sich das verriegelte Schloss durch mein Rütteln an der Kette öffnen. Ich unterdrückte einen Schrei, als ich zwei Männerstimmen hörte. Völlig irrational rüttelte weiter am Schloss herum, drückte meinen Körper gegen das Gitter mit dem Verlangen, Widerstand zu leisten, spürte, wie mein Körper gelähmt war, wie er meine gewünschten Bewegungen nicht rechtzeitig ausführte. Hatte man mich etwa unter Drogen gesetzt? War das vielleicht bloß ein Albtraum? Ein falsches Erwachen? Ich hatte schon von dem Phänomen gehört, bei dem Menschen einen Traum in einem Traum hatten. Bevor ich meinen Gedankengang vollenden konnte, hörte ich das Geräusch eines Schlüssels, und ehe ich es wahrgenommen hatte, packte mich eine große Hand am Hals, ich wehrte mich, setzte einen lauten Schrei aus, trat und schlug um mich herum, und stieß jegliche Beleidigungen aus, die mir einfielen. "Du gottverdammte Schlampe, gleich wirst du nicht mehr so frech sein", sagte einer der beiden Männer, die mich gepackt hatten, und zerrte mich durch einen Gang. "Halt endlich still. Du wirst hier sowieso nicht entkommen." "Lass mich los, ihr ekelhaften Wichser", schrie ich auf, während ich mich weiterhin wehrte, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich gegen die Stärke dieser glatzköpfigen, breiten Männer nicht ankam. Sie sahen aus, wie man sich diese stereotypischen Typen vorstellte. Ih wollte fast betteln, mich gehen zu lassen, jeder Instinkt in mir schrie, sie anzuflehen... "Bitte, lasst mich gehen! Ich bin erst 16! Bitte, lasst mich züruck nachhause, ich will das nicht!" Die Worte hallten durch meinen Kopf, doch ich wagte mich nicht, sie über die Lippen zu bringen. Nein, diese Kerle würden kein Mitleid mit mir haben. Betteln würde mich nirgendwo hin bringen. Es war wohl menschlicher Instinkt, zu flehen, wenn es völlig unsinnig war. Mein Gesicht muss leichenblass vor Angst gewesen sein. Ich wollte einfach nur meine tränenüberfluteten Augen schließen, und hoffen, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum war.. doch immer, wenn ich sie öffnete, hatte ich das gleiche Bild vor mir. Die Hände dieser ekelhaften Männer an meinem Körper, die dunklen Gänge, durch die sie mich zerrten, bis wir in einem Raum angelangt waren... Eine Art Umkleideraum? Von allem, was ich befürchtet habe, ein Umkleideraum...? Ich nahm einen Moment, um tief Luft zu holen, mich umzusehen. Die Männer hatten losgelassen, jedoch hatte ich kaum eine Chance, zu entkommen. Der Raum war simpel, das einzige, was sich hierrin befand, waren Kleiderständer mit einem Haufen Kostüme. "War das irgendeine Art kranker Fetisch?", dachte ich. "Das hier", sagte einer der Männer in seiner tiefen, kalten Stimme, und hob dabei ein Outfit hoch - weiße Bluse, Krawatte, blauer Rock, schicke altmodische schwarze Schuhe.. Ein Schulmädchenkostüm? Definitiv Fetisch. "Darin wirst du verdammt geil aussehen, Kleine", grinste der Glatzkopf. "Was würde ich nur tun, um bei dir mal ranzudürfen..", flüsterte er, und legte einen Arm um meine Taille. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da, mein Atem verschlagen vor Angst, ich wollte rennen, aber mein Körper.. "Wenn du sie anfässt, kriegst du Probleme mit dem Boss", entgegnete der andere Mann und schlug seinen Arm von mir weg. "Keine Angst, Schätzchen. Keiner wird dich ficken", lachte der Mann. "Nicht, bis das hier vorbei ist.. Jetzt zieh das scheiß Outfit an, oder ich werd's mir anders überlegen." Zitternd zog ich das Kostüm an, voller Scham, von den beiden Männern, die mich dabei beobachten. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Welcher Boss? Wenn es nicht um Vergewaltigung ging, was dann? Was hieß, bis "das hier vorbei ist?" Wozu dieses gottverdammte Kostüm? Plötzlich klopte es an der Tür. Scheiße? Der Boss, von dem sie sprachen? Zu meinem Entsetzen handelte es sich um eine Dame Mitte Fünzig. Sie war äußerst schick gekleidet, fast als wäre sie zur Oper gegangen. Rock, Bluse, High Heels, ein Geruch nach teurem Parfüm, die langen Haare blondiert. Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich an einen Stuhl gefesselt, weinend, noch immer kämpfte ich gegen die Seile an meinen Händen an, während mir die Dame, die vor mir kniete, beruhigende Worte schenkte. "Schhh, Schätzen.. Ist alles gut. Ich bin doch auch eine Frau, sieh! Keiner dieser Perverslinge... Ich tu dir nicht weh! Ich bin nur dazu da, dass du hübsch aussiehst für den großen Auftritt!" Ich weinte bitterlich, bettelte nun allmählich, dass man mich gehen ließe. Doch die Frau munterte mich weiter auf, fast so, als glaubte sie selbst, sie täte nichts schlimmes.. Oder war das kein krankes Psychospielchen? Glaubte die Frau etwa tatsächlich, sie täte mir nichts an? Was war bloß falsch mit dieser Alten? Ich schloss die Augen, und ab irgendeinem Punkt hatte ich ihre Worte, die mich beruhigen sollten, ausgeblendet. Hatte alles über mich ergehen lassen. Ich nahm keine Schmerzen war, bloß.. leichte Berührungen eines Pinsels. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich mein eigenes Gesicht im Handspiegel, dem mir die Dame vorhielt. Ich seufzte, erschrocken von meinem eigenen Abbild. Meine Augen wirkten tot, leer, trotz des Lidschattens und der stark getuschten Wimpern. Meine Lippen waren in Rot geschminkt, Wangen mit einem leichten Rouge konturiert. Trotz des perfekten Make Ups, sah ich nichts weiter als eine Leiche im Spiegel, als die pure Angst in meinen Augen. "Naa, was hältst du von dem Make Up? Ich finde, der rote Lippenstift passt perfekt zu deinem Hautton! Bringt deine wunderschöne Blässe sehr hervor.. Sehr vornehm! Hübsch, nicht wahr? Die Leute werden begeistert sein!" "Darf ich vorstellen, meine lieben Zuschauer: Unsere neue Kandidatin, Angelina König! Hach, welch eine Freude, sie hier zu haben. Eine fleißige, intelligente Schülerin, Mitglied der grünen Jugend, gewann bereits zweimal den Literaturwettbewerb! Hach, wie gerne ich euch ihr tragisches Gedicht vorstellen würde, doch hier geht es nicht ums Dichten! Nein, hier geht es nur um das Wesentliche, das, was unserer Jugend heutzutage fehlt. Köpfchen und Disziplin! Na, was meint ihr, liebes Publikum? Schafft es unsere Kandidatin durch die erste Runde? Wir werden sehen! Ich bin Professor Graf und begrüße Sie hiermit offiziell zur diesjährigen QuizShow 2002!", sprach der Mann neben mir auf der Bühne. Alt, stellte ich fest. Ende Sechszig, rot gefärbtes Haar, Brille, teurer Anzug. Das Publikum jubelte, klatschte, feuerte mich sogar an. "Angelina, Angelina, zeig's uns!" Verschämt hielt ich meinen Blick auf den Boden, ich wagte es gar nicht, mir dieses kranke Publikum anzusehen. Was zur Hölle war hier nur los? Wo war ich? WAS war das? Wozu das Kostüm? Was meinte der Mann mit "erster Runde?" Ich fühlte mich so resigniert, dass ich mich dem klaglichen Versuch, mich aus diesem Stuhl zu befreien, widersetzte. "Also, erste Frage, meine liebe Angelina. Welche Stadt war europäische Kulturhauptstadt 2003?" "Graz...", erwiderte ich, meine Stimme zittrig. "Bitte, lassen sie-" Der alte Mann lachte. "Richtig, junge Dame! Ich sehe, du hast ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin, großartig! Immerhin hast du dich nicht mal geweigert, die erste Frage zu beantworten. Fast bewundenswert, aber nur fast! Kommen wir zur nächsten Frage: Am 65. Hochzeitstag feiert man die..?" "LASSEN SIE MICH LOS, VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE! IHR LEUTE SEID KRANK, WARUM ZWINGT IHR MICH-" Ich ließ einen Schrei aus, als ich spürte, wie ein Elektroschock meinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr, das Publikum gab eine Mischung aus enttäuschten Lauten und sadistischem Lache von sich. "Wie ich sehe, bist du ganz schön frech, nicht wahr? Aber freches Verhalten wird bestraft, hahaha!", lachte der Mann vergnüglich, als er eine Brotdose vom Tisch nahm und sie öffnete. "Nun, zurück zum Quiz! Was regelt das Schengener Abkommen?", fragte der Professor, als er sich ein Stück pinke Torte in dem Mund schob. "Den-Den Verzicht auf Grenzkontrollen!", stammelte ich; ich versuchte, meine Stimme laut zu halten und so schnell wie möglich zu antworten, denn ich sah, dass sich hinter mir nach jeder Frage ein Bildschirm befand, der einen Countdown von 30 Sekunden zählte. "Ha, richtig! Na, hättest du auch gern ein Stück dieser köstlichen Torte? Für ungezogene Gören gibt's das aber nicht, hahaha!" Das ganze Spiel ging weiter, Frage nach Frage wurde mir gestellt. Ab jenen Zeitpunkt, als das Publikum staunte und der verrückte Professor mich vor all diesen kranken Leuten lobte, wurden sie immer schwerer, und ich brach immer weiter zusammen, mit jedem Elektroschock, der bei einer falschen Antwort meinen Körper durchfuhr. "Glückwunsch Angelina! Du hast das zweite Level geschafft! Ahahaha, das muss erst mal mit einem Stück köstlicher Torte gefeiert werden!", jubelte der Mann, während er ein Stück Torte mit offenem Mund verspeiste. "Sieht lecker aus, nicht wahr! So, schauen wir mal, wie sich unsere Angelina diese Runde durchschlägt! Unglaublich, die Jugend heutzutage ist sonst so ungebildet, voller dieser dämlichen Gören, die sich für nichts anderes interessieren als diese dämlichen sozialen Netzwerke, hahaha! Seid froh, dass ihr nicht zu meiner Zeit aufgewachsen seid. Damals gab's noch Schläge und Disziplin!" Ich gab das Weinen auf. Meine Augen wollten nicht mehr tränen. Jede Sekunde fragte ich mich, wie lange diese Hölle weiterging. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufgeben. Jede Frage falsch beantworten, bis ich an einem Elektroschock sterbe, so schmerzhaft es auch klang. Ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod.. Wer möchte auf diese Weise schon sterben? Aber was war schon die Alternative? Die Fragen wurden immer schwerer. Wie viele Level gab es? Ich wagte mich kaum, zu fragen, denn bei jedem Widerstand, jeder Frage, würde man mich mit einem weiteren Elektroschock bestrafen, denn es wurde genauso gewertet wie eine falsche Antwort. Irgendwann, wusste ich, würde ich versagen. Und ich wollte nicht in der gottverdammten Angst leben, wann dieser Moment kommen würde. Kämpfe, sagte eine Stimme in mir. Wenn ich diese Quizshow gewann, würde man mich dann nicht gehen lassen? Wäre der verrückte alte Professor dann nicht zufrieden? Oder würden sie mich töten? Warum sollten sie mich gehen lassen, wenn so das Risiko bestände, dass die Polizei von diesem Ort erfährt? Oder waren sie so gut versteckt, dass sie glaubten, man würde sie nie finden-? Ein neuer Mann trat hervor. Asiatisch, Anfang 30, schlank, ebenfalls in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, in seiner linken Hand ein Messer. Ich schluckte. "Mögen wir dir Satoshi vorstellen: Unser bester Folterer! Na, nervös, meine liebe Angelina? Beantworte alle Fragen richtig und dir wird nichts passieren, ha-ha-ha!" Ich zwang mich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, mich auf die Fragen zu fokussieren. "Noch fünfzehn Sekunden, Angelina! Na komm, das ist deine vierzehnte Frage in diesem Level!" ZEHN, NEUN, ACHT, SIEBEN, SECHS.... "SCHISMA", schrie ich auf. Doch es war zuspät, und ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper. Blut floss meine Hand hinunter, als ich einen metallischen Geschmack wahrnahm. Vor Schmerz hatte ich mir so hart auf die Zunge gebissen, dass es blutete. Ich schrie, als sich mein Finger von meiner Hand trennte. Als die scharfe Klinge des Messers ein Körperteil abtrennte. Ich schrie, und schrie, während das Publikum lachte. Und so ging es immer weiter. Frage um Frage. Das Messer durchbohrte meinen Oberschenkel, man stach mir in die Schulter, schnitt mir einen Fußzeh ab. Man brach mir den linken Arm mithilfe eines Schraubstocks, brach mir Rippen, und das Publikum lachte und lachte, bei jeder neuen Strafe, die man mir verpasste, schien sich an meinen Tränen und meinen Schreien zu amüsieren. Der Professor aß weiterhin grinsend unzählig viele Stücke Torte, ließ sich Süßigkeiten und Wein servieren, während er sich an meinem Leiden amüsierte und mir sein gelbes Lächeln immer wieder aufs Neue blitzte, als sei das ganze nur ein nettes Spiel für ihn. In mir kam plötzlich eine unglaubliche Mordeslust auf. Adrenalin durchzuckte meinen Körper. Ich wollte jeden einzelnen von diesen kranken Leuten töten. Das gottverdammte Publikum, Satoshi, die perversen Bodyguards, den Professor, sogar die Make Up Artistin. Ich wollte meine Hände um ihre Kehle legen, spüren, wie ihnen das Leben aus dem Körper wich. Ich wollte ihre Augen sehen, während sie starben. Sie würden für diese kranke Scheiße bezahlen. Ich würde dieses gottverdammte Spiel gewinnen, und dann würde ich freikommen und jeden von diesen Schweinen umbringen! Ich spürte, wie weh es tat, als ich meine Muskeln anspannte. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Die gebrochenen Rippen, meine Hand.. Das ganze Kostüm war voller Blut und Erbrochenem. Ich ließ alles über mich ergehen, jeden neuen Schmerz, der meinen Körper durchfuhr. Irgendwann, hatte ich das Gefühl, nur eine leblose Hülle zu sein. Doch ich hatte schon gewonnen. Und jeder dieser kranken Menschen würde dafür bezahlen. Nie hätte ich mein altes Ich gedacht, mich so wiederzufinden.. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war stark geworden. Ich hatte gewonnen. Anfangs zögerte ich. Es tat weh, doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich sah selbst zu, wie ich mich veränderte. Ich musste den Regeln folgen, oder die Leute würden mich auf ihre Art und Weise foltern, wie sie Lust hatten. Irgendwann fand ich mich in dem System ein. Akzeptierte es. Genoss es sogar. Ich sah zu, wie wieder Leben in meinen Körper wich. Wie ich wieder strahlte. Anfangs hat es sich schrecklich angefühlt, diesem armen, zweiundzwanzigjahre alten Stundenten die Finger zu brechen. Doch etwas in mir begann sich zu regen. So langsam verstand ich. So langsam begann ich, Spaß an der ganzen Sache zu finden. Ich genoss es, die Macht über jemanden zu haben. Zu sehen, wie jemand versagte, und nun genau wusste, dass er bestraft wird, doch ohne die geringste Ahnung, wie. Ich liebte es, kreativ werden zu dürfen und mir eigene Foltermethoden aussuchen zu dürften. Ich liebte es, die Angst in den Augen meiner Opfer zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass ich es war, der sie brach, so wie man es mir mir tat. Man hatte ein Monster geschaffen. Und ich habe dich, lieben Leser, so eben als neuen Kandidaten für die diesjährige QuizShow 2019 erwähnt. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende